


Sick Day

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sick Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9427361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: When Mike gets sick, it's up to Nanaba to take care of him.





	

He may have been one of humanity’s strongest soldiers, with the ability to sniff out a titan long before one was sighted, but when he was sick, he was the complete opposite.

Mike refused to leave his room that morning. Not even opening the door for Erwin.

“Just go away! I’ll be back tomorrow!” Mike shouted, muffled under the covers. An obvious nasal sounding voice told Erwin all he needed to know. He went back to his office, on the way, sending someone to get Nanaba immediately. She’d be the only one who could get in there to help him.

“Commander,” she entered the office, closing the door behind her. “You wanted to see me?”

“We have a problem,” was all Erwin would say to her, not even looking up.

Nanaba was worried. She slowly made her way across the dusty floor, making note of all the tracks coming and going from his desk. She reached the edge of his desk where the tracks ended, paused waiting for him to speak more, but it never happened.

“Uh, a problem…sir? What sort of problem?”

“It’s Mike,” Erwin finally put things down and responded. “I think he’s sick.”

Nanaba let out a sigh of relief. That’s all it was? That was nothing! Right?

“Oh, do you want me to go check on him?”

“Well, I need you to help him. He won’t let anyone in, even me. I’m thinking that since you two are…” Erwin paused, not wanting to say what he knew, because he wasn’t supposed to know. “Well, he trusts you more I think. Take care of him, bring him some soup, whatever he wants. Just get him better.”

“Yes. Yes sir. I’ll get him well again.” And with that, she left the office.

She knew Erwin had a suspicion that something was going on with them, and today just confirmed it. But if he wasn’t going to say anything more about “trust” then she wasn’t either. Of course Mike trusted Nanaba, just as she trusted him. But this was new territory.

Nanaba had no clue how to help Mike, or if he would even let her in. If he didn’t want Erwin around, what made him think Mike would want her. Instead of going straight to his room, Nanaba headed down to gather some provisions. Soup, hot tea, a few clean rags, a towel. Hell, she didn’t even know what was wrong with him. Guess just prepare for the worst.

Hands full, she tapped Mike’s door gently with her knee. Only response was a moan and blankets shuffling.

“Mike? It’s me. Heard you weren’t feeling well so I brought some things to help. Will you let me in?”

Silence.

“Please? I just want to help you feel better.”

After some more shuffling and groaning, Nanaba finally heard footsteps. The door creaked open just enough to see a red, sniffly nose.

“Oh, Mike. My poor thing. Here, let me help—“

A vaguely familiar voice spoke, but sounded almost muffled. No, it was stuffed.

“Don’t make fun of me. I don’t feel good. If you do, I’ll be sick and sad.”

And with that notice, he let Nanaba in.

“My poor baby! You have the dreaded stuffy/runny nose! Here, I brought some clean rags. Blow your nose. I’d never make fun of you! Everyone gets sick and it sucks, but hopefully I can help you get over it. Or at least keep you company until you do. Take this, stop covering your face and take this rag!”

She pulled the blanket off of him and handed the rag over.

“Just try to blow your nose,” she suggested, quieter this time.

A trumpeting sound came from his nose, as Nanaba probably figured would. She sat out the soup and poured some tea in a small teacup for him. Mint tea. Levi suggested it would be the best.

She could see why he didn’t want anyone around when he was sick. He was pretty helpless. Lost almost, like a little puppy who just arrived at a new, loud home. It wasn’t like him, so she helped how she could.

“Here, sit down and have some tea. Breathe it in first, smell the mint? It’s supposed to help open you up. Sip it, feel the warmth soothe your throat. I’m sure it’s sore. Let the tea warm your body from the inside. Same with the soup. Well, broth. It’s hot, so be careful.”

Had Mike been in his right mind, he probably would have told her to hush, but her voice was calming, soothing. Her voice was warming him as it entered his ears, clearing his brain. It felt good, like it was opening a window on a warm sunny day.

“Thanks, Nanaba,” he finally got out after following all her instructions. Still stuffed, but feeling a little better at least. “This tea is good. Levi?”

“Yeah. I asked him what kind of tea would be best for someone who was sick. He didn’t ask any questions, but I’m sure he knew it was you. Dug into his special stash. Lucky you.”

“Mmm, I’ll thank him next time I see him.”

They sat in silence as Mike finished his tea, then the broth. Nanaba then suggested a hot shower, which Mike happily obliged. She sat outside as he showered, listening to the sighs of relief he occasionally let escape.

“Good?” Nanaba asked as he exited, towel wrapped around his waist, another brushed back and forth over his head as he dried his hair.

“Mmmmm, much better,” he responded, reaching out a hand to help her up.

As Nanaba reached her feet, Mike kissed her forehead. “Thanks, love.”

“Of course, puppy. I just want to help you feel better. Now, to bed. Rest is the only other solution.”

Happily obliging again, Mike put on some pants and a t shirt and climbed into bed, pulling Nanaba with him. She let out a squeal as she fell back onto the bed and into his arms.

“I don’t need to rest!”

“Your job for today was to take care of me, right? I need the comfort in bed to feel better. Orders are orders.”

She chuckled, “Ok, well let me get a little more comfortable.” Digging into a drawer at the bottom, she found her small stash of clothes she kept there (she learned quickly to be prepared for sleep overs) and changed. Nanaba climbed back into bed, back into his arms.

“Good night, Mike.”

“Good night, Nanaba.”


End file.
